sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic Sanic
Cosmic Sanic is a form of Sanic achieved when Sanic died and was resurrected by being infused with cosmic energy. He is Sanic's strongest nonimaginary form (many scrubs are debating whether he is in fact THE strongest) but is very difficult to attain, as cosmic energy is very scarce and Sanic has to be dead to be infused with it. (Otherwise, he would die from the strain.) Powers And Abilities When this form is achieved, Sanic unlocks a new kind of power never seen before. He has the ability to generate cosmic energy and use it to his advantage. For example, Cosmic Sanic can fire lasers made of that energy and can create shields to block attacks. He can throw balls made of cosmic energy at his opponents: Sanic can make them any size he wishes and make multiple balls at a time. He even has the power of flight and can teleport by rearranging his atoms Lego block style. When Cosmic Sanic powers up, he gains dank shades made of cosmic energy and a noscopers' gun also made of cosmic energy that can fire cosmic energy bullets. His strength and speed also increase to even greater heights. His cosmic noscopers' gun can no-scope just about any opponent and Sanic can use his cosmic shades to block rapid-fire attacks similar to Noscoper Sanic. If Cosmic Sanic receives energy from Taels, Knackles, Doge, and Shadew, he will be able to use his ultimate attack: Cosmic Energy Explosion. When this attack is used, Cosmic Sanic will flare up and turn pure white from the energy he's gained, then will blow himself up, releasing a gigantic amount of white cosmic energy that spreads in all directions, obliterating anything that touches it. Once finished, Sanic will be drained of all of his energy and revert to a comatose base form Sanic. A unique power of Cosmic Sanic is that unlike some other forms of Sanic like Super Sanic and Hyper Sanic, which drain Sanic of energy the longer he uses them, Cosmic Sanic does not drain Sanic of any energy at all and he has completely mastered the form as soon as he unleashes it. Sadly, there are two ways Cosmic Sanic can revert back to regular Sanic: If his energy is drained from Cosmic Energy Explosion, or if his cosmic energy is somehow drained from his body. Usage In Battle Cosmic Sanic has been used only twice: Once, when Sanic was killed by the Iluminati and Taels tried to STUPIDLY bring him back to life by fusing him with dangerous cosmic energy. Surprisingly, not only did this work, but it gave birth to a new non-scrub made Sanic form. (Unless you count Taels as a scrub.) Cosmic Sanic was so powerful, not even the Iluminati itself was able to defeat him, but once it unleashed its true power, Cosmic Sanic was in trouble. Sanic, however, absorbed the energy of his friends to use his Cosmic Energy Explosion attack to destroy the Iluminati once and for all. Sanic then became comatose, but Doge traveled back in time to the moment just before Sanic went comatose and restored him to health, thus undoing the future. When Sanic was killed by Godgee, the new form of Weegee, Taels once again resurrected him, and Cosmic Sanic took on Godgee. Sanic was so powerful in this state that Godgee was unable to damage him at all and Sanic beat him easily. However, Godgee managed to drain the cosmic energy from his body, causing him to revert back to base firm Sanic. Trivia *Cosmic Sanic is a very popular form among scrubs. He is so popular in fact, that they rated him #1 in the "Top 25 Best Sanic Forms" and #3 in the "Top 69 Best Sanic Forms Fan-Made Counted" lists. He was also rated #1 in the "Top 10 Most Powerful Sanic Forms" list. *Doge has openly admitted that Cosmic Sanic is his favorite Sanic form because it is "much wow." Category:Hegehog Forms Category:Godly Forms Category:SAWNEEK!!! Category:Strongest Sanic Forms Category:Articles